


MX prompt type tingz

by Bergas_De_Mx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bergas_De_Mx/pseuds/Bergas_De_Mx
Summary: My brain comes up with so many ideas that I WANT TO WRITE BUT CANNOT!!! So I’m gonna wrote my ideas down here in hopes that someone passes by likes it enough and ends up writing them. I’m not gonna promise that they’re good and neither is my way of explaining my prompts but I hope y’all enjoy them
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, Lee Jooheon/Everyone, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Everyone, Monsta X Ensemble/Monsta X Ensemble, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Everyone, Yoo Kihyun/Everyone
Kudos: 3





	MX prompt type tingz

**Author's Note:**

> Mayhaps one day I shall write these out for myself one day but for now I cannot because my brain cannot write shit out the way I want. But I hope y’all like it

•Changki soulmate AU:

Changkyun would always dream of his soulmate and how they would meet. Everyday he’d look forward to meeting them. But when he meets Yoo Kihyun who wants absolutely nothing to do with him, what can he do but keep his distance. He tries to reach out to Kihyun in hopes he warms up to him but after a situation between them he finally gives up. Kihyun slowly starts to want to befriend the kid but he never knew he’d be too late. One day he finds out his soulmate dies by a big sharp pain in his heart.

i wanted to write this as a changki fic but then ship can be changed and if you write this out let my bitchass know I gotta reaaaaaaaaaaaad

**Author's Note:**

> If you do ever write these please give me credit:))


End file.
